that_s_so_ravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Baxter
Cory Baxter (born November 20, 1993) is the little brother of Raven Baxter. He is portrayed by Kyle Massey. Background Cory is Raven's younger brother who sometimes acts as the main antagonist of the series. He and Raven often argue, but in the long run, they care deeply for each other. Even as he gets older, he claims that playing pranks on Raven is one of his guilty pleasures. Cory has two best friends, William and Larry. Together, the 3 boys form the band "Cory and the Boys", with Cory as the drummer and lead singer, while Larry is the guitarist. William starts out playing the clarinet, and then plays the keyboard. The band has one song: "Feelin' the Love". Cory is an aspiring businessman/entrepreneur, and is shown to be obsessed with money. Often, he creates "get-rich-quick" schemes behind his parents' backs, in which he always gets into trouble. Cory also has a close relationship with his pet rat, Lionel. Earlier in the series, he had a crush on Chelsea. His catchphrase is "Cha-Ching". He and Victor are the main characters in the spin-off series Cory in the House. Appearance He has brown hair and brown eyes. He appears to love money.His best friend is Lionel-his pet rat. Episodes(100/100) Season 1 *Test of Friendship *Party Animal *Wake Up, Victor *A Fish Called Raven *Smell of Victory *Campaign in the Neck *Saving Psychic Raven *The Parties *Ye Olde Dating Game *Dissin' Cousins *Teach Your Children Well *Driven to Insanity *A Dog by Any Other Name *Saturday Afternoon Fever *A Fight at the Opera *Psychics Wanted *If I Only Had a Job *Escape Claus *Separation Anxiety *To See or Not to See Season 2 *Out of Control *Don't Have a Cow *Run Raven Run *Clothes Minded *Four's a Crowd *Hearts and Minds *Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind *That's So Not Raven *Blue in the Face *Spa Day Afternoon *Leave It to Diva *There Goes the Bride *Radio Heads *A Goat's Tale *He's Got the Power *Skunk'd *The Dating Shame *The Road to Audition *The Lying Game *Numb and Number *My Big Fat Pizza Party *Shake, Rattle, and Rae Season 3 *Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy *Stark Raven Mad *Opportunity Shocks *Taken to the Cleaners *Five Finger Discount *Sweeps *Double Vision *Bend It Like Baxter *The Big Buzz *True Colors *Dog Day Aftergroom *Royal Treatment *Art Breaker *Boyz 'N Commotion *Gettin' Outta Dodge *On Top of Old Oakey *They Work Hard for His Honey *Mind Your Own Business *Hizzouse Party *Mismatch Maker *Chef-Man and Raven *When in Dome *Too Much Pressure *Extreme Cory *The Grill Next Door *Point of No Return *Country Cousins *Food for Thought *Mr. Perfect *Goin' Hollywood *Save the Last Dance *Cake Fear *Vision Impossible *The Four Aces Season 4 *Raven, Sydney and the Man *Pin Pals *Dues and Don’ts *Unhappy Medium *Adventures in Boss Sitting *Hook Up My Space *Driving Miss Lazy *Be Prepared *Juicer Consequences *Sister Act *Checkin' Out *Fur Better or Worse *Mad Hot Cotillion *When 6021 Met 4267 *Soup to Nuts *Members Only *The Ice Girl Cometh *Rae of Sunshine *The Dress is Always Greener *Teacher's Pet *The Way We Were *Where There's Smoke Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teens